1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker cabinet pole mount.
2. Related Art
Speaker cabinets are often mounted on speaker stands, which are typically tripod stands having three legs and a vertical pole on which the speaker cabinet is mounted. Historically speaker stands have had a plain vertical pole, which is located into a complementarily shaped socket of a pole mount (known as a “top hat”) provided in the bottom wall of the speaker cabinet. Recently however speaker stands having threaded poles (that is poles with a smaller diameter threaded rod provided at one end) have been introduced, along with top hats which are complimentarily internally threaded.
Musicians and DJs generally have their own speakers but entertainment venues often provide the speaker stands for the musicians/DJs to mount their speakers on during a performance at the venue. The introduction of speaker stands having threaded poles and speaker cabinets having internally threaded top hats has given rise to the problem that the speaker stands provided by a venue may not be of the same mounting type (i.e. threaded or unthreaded) as the musician's speaker cabinet. If this occurs the speaker cabinet cannot be mounted on the speaker stand provided by the venue, but must be placed on the floor or other flat surface, which may result in the performance being of a lower acoustic quality.